Means to me
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Post-Grev.No yaoi.In the hospital after escaping Boris's capture, Tala tries to make sense of why Kai called him 'brother' before losing consciousness. With a vengeful Boris around the corner, he begins to wonder where he stands with the younger blader.
1. Wonder

Document Opened: 09/02/2010, 11:56pm.

Authors Note:  
I dunno if he really did hold a grudge but the part with Kai and Ian is a fact.  
It happened in the manga.

My brothers blog. And it''s actually really good.o_0.

www . DavidGX . com

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Takao Aoki does. I own this fic.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He grit his teeth in order to control the pulses of rage that had become familiar to him in the past week. His fists kept clenching and unclenching in a rythmic fashion, trying his best to calm himself but the more he stood there, looking at the prone form on the hospital bed, the harder it was to be anything _but_ angry.

Bryan cracked an eye open from his spot leaning against the left wall to see their captain staring at the bed with a look of a person ready to murder in his eyes. The grey haired teen knew Tala was a little protective of the younger teen to an extent, but either the two were closer than he first thought or something had happened during the four days they were captured.

Either way, he was determined to find out. "Hey, Tala. I don't know what happened since you haven't said anything about it and..." He gestured to the bed "He can't. Don't get me wrong, we're all upset about what happened but aren't you taking this too personally?" He hadn't meant for it to sound quite so cold but the basic facts were they were primarily concerned for their captain like Grev was mainly worried for the dual blunette. However, this was the second day they were in the hospital and the red head barely left the younger teens room. Only to shower or eat and after that he was right back there. And they were there because of Tala.

Well, right now only he was there since Spencer and Ian returned to their apartment for the night. He only stayed to try and get some answers. He glanced over to the bed, the only audible noise in the room was the steady beep of the heart monitor. It wasn't as though they _hated_ Kai, but neither he nor Spencer truly forgave him yet for how he used them in the championships a few months ago and Ian still held a small grudge for Kai beating him for the spot on the team.

The silence carried on for a few more seconds, he was about to say something but seeing Tala finally move, he shut his mouth to hear what the red head had to say.

Tala walked around the bed towards the medium sized window that had a nice view of the city. Staring straight into the night life below, he startled Bryan when he quickly rammed the side of his left fist into the wall, hard enough to make a noise but not enough to do damage.

"You want to know what happened?" He started off but Bryan knew better than to answer at the moment. Especially after Tala looked over his shoulder to match his gaze, his ice blue eyes were narrowed. "What happened was not long before we escaped, he called me his brother. But I want to know what kind of _brother_ lets this happen?" He averted his blue eyes to look over at the bed.

The younger ones face was even cleaned of the blue war-paint he wore nearly all the time. He looked about a year younger than he actually was and this reminded the red head that that meant _he_ would be and is the older one. But from everything he knew, older siblings were supposed to protect the younger ones, not the other way around.

The more he looked, the more regret and guilt pushed the anger aside. Thinking back, he should have been able to distract Boris away from Kai for some amount of time, but he was only there by chance and wasn't a target. He was only taken as well since he was a witness and the man being the psycho that he was, made him watch as he literally pushed the teen past his limits and to exhaustion.

Looking back out of the window- since he hadn't really expected an answer from Bryan anyway, he attempted to regain some sembalance of composure as well as try and figure out what to do next.

Meanwhile Bryan just leaned back against the wall and stared at the floor with his arms crossed. Not saying a word since he had no answer for their captain. Only questions, why did he say something like that? Did he mean it? Did Tala feel the same?

At a brief glance and how the other blader was behaving, he'd have to say yes to his own question but it only brought the new ones. Why? How long?

Shaking his head, he tried to steer to other thoughts since he wouldn't get the answers he wanted beyond that unless Tala told them what went on or Kai woke up.  
Unfortunately, neither looked like they were happening anytime soon.  
/\

Finished: 09/03/2010, 08:44am.

(09/06/2010, 11:56pm.)  
Happy Labor Day!  
Lolz, I spent like four hours of mine(A little after 04-08pm) at the hospital after getting into a minor car accident.  
It sounds worse than what it .  
(09/06/2010, 11:58pm.)


	2. Speculation

Document Opened: 09/05/2010, 04:15pm.  
Authors Note:  
I will be making minor mentions of Tala's past at least once or twice. And in the not so distant future- mesh together Kai's past from the manga and anime. So warnings for mentions of abuse but no non-con. I cannot and will not write that.D=. Also, spoilers for Kai and Tala's pasts.

And a few things are missing here on purpose for upcoming chapters. Ex: The small memory gap Tala has in the flashback.

/\\\\\\\\\\

_After kicking in the door, he rushed to kneel down to the bloody teen on the stone floor. "Come on, say something!" He shook the boys shoulders lightly but to no avail._

_Both knees on the floor, he pulled the younger bladers upper body on to his lap to get a better look. Almost immediately his frown deepened as concern shown openly in his normally cold eyes._

_With the amount blood around him and stuck to his clothes and matting a few parts of his dual colored hair, the red head was surprised to have found a pulse at all. He had opened his mouth to say something else to try and get the teen to awaken but stopped himself as familiar pair of tired crimson eyes opened half way  
_  
_Seeing the red head, his lips curved into a small, weary smile. "We're not so different...brother." His voice was strained and the last word had come out as low as a whisper but Tala heard it all the same. However the dual blunette had fallen back into oblivion leaving the blader frozen where he was._

He slammed the steaming blue mug down on the table, causing a few drops of the liquid to land on the wooden surface. The memory had been replaying itself in his mind for the most part of the last three days. After that happened he couldn't remember how they got out, just that one moment he was there in that room and the next, outside snapping back to reality while Bryan was talking to him and Kai was being taken away from him by paramedics.

With that memory came questions he had no answer for yet. Did the younger really mean _anything_ by saying that? Especially with the amount blood loss and injuries ontop of the stress from being that _psycho's_ project and finally being pushed to exhaustion...Maybe he was just speaking from that?

He shook his head, unable to even believe that himself. Not with that look on Kai's face when he spoke and the fact he kept Boris's attention almost entirely on himself with biting comments and sarcastic insults to the former abbey director. Even though Kai was the only one the purple haired man was interested in anyway.

Ignoring his drink for the moment, he leaned back in the kitchen chair and let out a heavy sigh. Glancing at the wall clock, he blinked seeing as it was already after one in the morning.  
It was strange, he hadn't meant to even be awake until now and that also meant Bryan was _still_ at the hospital. Ian and Spencer had turned in some hours ago. '_Then again, he did mention that he had something he wanted to do there._' What? He didn't know. But he was certain that Bryan wouldn't try anything against Kai.

He'd have to ask him in the morning. The thought alone made him realize that he hadn't exactly been fair to the others. They had been worried and he had been practically ignoring them in favor of figuring out where he stood with the dual blunette. '_Some captain I've been._' He thought with a frown.

His ice blue eyes narrowed slightly in frustration and annoyance. He'd tell them what they wanted to know tomorrow.

For now, as he let out a quiet yawn, he picked up the mug emptied the tea down the drain and set the mug in the sink to be washed later. For now he would get some kind of rest and try to solve at least some of his questions later.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He found himself leaning against the same part of the wall that Tala had rammed his fist into the day before. Getting tired of watching the cars below drive by, he glanced at the bed _again_. Shaking his own head for a moment. He was only here because of a question that popped in his head yesterday evening. One he kept to himself since he _knew_ Tala would want to stay as well if he found out. Curiosity could really get the better of anyone.

So far he had been right in his assumption, aside them and Grev, only a few other bladers had been by but that was it. Even he thought at least his Grandfather would come at some point but it was entering day four and the only thing he found out about that was that Voltaire was informed and that was all.

As far as he knew, none of them really knew much of anything about the normally reserved teen. Even he could guess that either his parents were dead _or_ they were on _very_ bad terms, especially not to come and see him after what happened. Even Grev had been by _everyday_ before having to leave. Then, there was the third option that crossed his mind. One he hadn't considered until now, one that he and Tala were familiar with from a long time ago.

Had anyone in his family ever _physically_ harmed him? They had all gone through their share of verbal abuse from Boris in the past but even the former abbot knew better than to hit his soldiers in-training over every mistake. He had other _methods_. Snapping away from the thought, not wanting to think about it further, he looked back out of the window.

It would make sense, he thought, if that was it. On the other hand, he seriously doubted Tala openly telling Kai anything about his past. But if he was right and that was one of the reasons he called the red head _brother_, that meant there was a possibility that Kai had somehow found out either from someone else or his own.

'_This would be a lot easier if you were awake, Kai.' _He thought before letting out a yawn. Looking at his watch, it was nearly two am.

Standing up from his spot against the wall, he raise stretched his arms above his head for a moment before walking the few steps to a lavender colored two seater piece of furniture that could serve as a bed of sorts.

Grabbing the blanket the nurse had left earlier, he made himself as comfortable as he could get for sleeping on the thing. Until he knew more about what happened, he refused to jump to any one conclusion.

Besides, he'd already got the answer he stayed tonight for.  
Even if it wasn't one he wanted.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Gods, most of this chapter turned out _boring_. So I've got a special surprise for chapter 3.

Fun fact for this chapter:  
Most of Bryan's ideas and musings were originally supposed to be Tala's.

Finished: 09/11/2010, 05:17am.


	3. Motive

Document Opened: 09/11/2010, 04:51pm.

Authors Note:  
I can almost breathe today!  
Got a stupid cold since the 2nd and along with four other things, September has not been my month so far. *looks wary of the rubber band*

Becker ref. Couldn't resist. Also, watch Psych.

Edit:  
In response to Ms. Controversy's review:  
Yes, the time listed is the exact time I have finished and this includes pre-posting edits.  
I have very strange hours that differ probably more than they .

And hugs to everyone who wished me well about my accident last month. I ended up with painful whiplash in the back-right of my neck and upper right shoulder but as of late it's been normal again. Oddly enough I did not find out I had it until two days after I left the hospital. All they told me at the time was "Nothing's broken. You can go home.". It didn't help that I had a cold on top of this at the time.  
But it's almost if not already healed and thanks again guys!

I'll have the next chapter up soon!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The man gripped the edges of the porcelain white sink with his left hand while trailing the edges of where a few bruises were still fading from his pale face with his other hand. His knuckles were turning white from anger for how hard he was gripping the sink, looking in the mirror he scowled.

At first he had _everything_ down to the last detail planned. Even having Tala there should have worked in his favor. However, the brat managed to ruin his work once again. All because he somehow managed to trick him into thinking he was being foolishly arrogant.

At first he saw it as the teen wanting to ensure Tala's safety. It was blatantly obvious from day one. He had never seen Kai's real plan until it was too late and the place had began it's descent into flame and rubble.

The memory was so clear...

/\\\\\\

_The teen was panting heavily, bruised and bloody and yet he still held a cocky smirk on his face just to make the man mad. "I can't believe you didn't get it until now." He spoke while reaching to have a hand on the wall for support._

_His rage was barely held back at his former student as he pieced together the downfall of Biovolt and his latest plan, Bega. It had made sense, yet he had missed the obvious, the one person who had the main hand in his plans decline._

_"__I__ was the agent who ruined your plans. I worked with the Police. Beating your precious Brooklyn was just a bonus." It had cost him alot but if it meant the purple haired man went down then so be it._

_"You have just signed your deathwish, young Kai." He replied before charging at the weakened blader. Dagger in hand, ready to strike._  
_  
_/\\\\\\\\\\

It angered him that he had been had by an arrogant brat.

However, he had come to realize that he would not be able to use the boy how he _wanted_ but after everything he had come to learn that Kai had boasted, in what should have been his final moments, it would be better to simply put him out of his misery.

A sadistic smile formed on his bruised face. No one who took away his years of research and destroyed his plans was going to live. _No one_.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tala paced back and forth by the side of the room where the window was. Deep in thought. Two weeks had passed since Kai had been admitted, two weeks and still nothing.

Most of his bruises were fading away but he would have some more scars. '_As if he didn't have enough already_.' He thought as the memory of their training in Russia came to mind. The police were still looking for Boris but no one had seen or heard a thing from the purple haired man. It wasn't as though they would. The man was good at hiding, he had to admit that begrudingly. But that also brought up a new problem for the red head. He knew that Boris wouldn't let Kai get away with what he had and more than likely would want him dead.

'_Probably wants to do it himself_.' He couldn't imagine Boris risking hiring someone to do the job. '_If only I would have arrived sooner_.' He thought while looking at the still comatose teen on the bed. At the time one of his thoughts _was_ to listen to Kai and get out of there while he had the chance. He hated himself for ever thinking it and headed to find the dual blunette instead. In the long run he had almost been to late.

So many _if's_ and _should have's_ filtered in his mind. However he knew now was not the time for those thoughts since there was no point in rearranging the scenario to how it should have gone in his mind. Now, he had to be there for when the teen woke up. Even if Kai wouldn't realize it or admit it, he would their help. With some of the injuries he had there was no way he could live alone. And considering the information and theory Bryan gave to him, there was no way he was letting him go back to his mad man of a Grandfather in this state. Preferably not at all but that would be for another time.

It was enough almost make him fall out his chair at the time when Bryan of all people suggested it. The red head had told them of everything he knew that had happened and Bryan told him of why he spent the night a week and a half ago. He'd even set it up so for while Kai was there, he would room with the grey haired blader. Tala was still unable to get an answer for why he had done that.

Grev and others had still come by everyday to see the dual haired male but were not able to stay as long they liked due to other factors. They were there mainly around the mid-afternoon time and he took this time to go get some air from a park nearby. With that many people in a small room it was suffocating and only served as another hefty reminder of why he was there, unharmed. It also did not help that they were concerned with how he had been doing as well.

He paused in his tracks and took a deep breath. "Now's not the time." He muttered to himself. It was almost two am and he needed to get some sleep. His face softened from his former hardened expression as he gripped the cold metal rails of the bed and looked at the teens face. "Look Kai, if..." He trailed off trying to find the right words. He had only ever spoke to him like this twice. It was too weird to him to do it continuously but he had made a decision a few days ago. "If it means you'll wake up sooner, then I'll be your stupid brother, alright?" He hadn't expected an answer and knew he wouldn't get one. '_Hopefully soon_.' He mused while turning to go lay down on the piece of furniture under the window.

Completely missing the small twitch in the younger teens left hand.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
How was that? Plot and development!  
You guys like your surprise of Boris and semi-cliffhanger?

Because I said I would and for the fact it's actually really good.

www . DavidGX . com  
(Above: my brothers blog)

demandprogress . org/  
(I don't want my internet censored by a bunch of greedy arses. Do you?)

Done: 10/08/2010, 02:56am.


End file.
